Met in the Middle
by moose-a-bella
Summary: Fanfiction about Lily/James in their 7th. I hope you like it. It's my first on Harry Potter.
1. Platform 9 34

Lily/James Fan Fiction

_September 1__st__, 2011. Platform 9 ¾ _

Lily's POV

I looked around King's Cross Station. I breathed a sigh of relief. There was no sign on him. James Potter, that is. Ugh. I wrinkled my nose just thinking about him. Now there's a guy I wanted to punch in the face and tell him to shove off. I reached out for my cart and broke into a run. I ran right through the column and whisked away, just as planned. But nooo, I just had to run into a certain somebody.

"Hey, Evans! Just the person I was looking for." James shouted.

"If you don't mind, _Potter_, I was actually trying to get a seat with my _friends_ for once!"

"Do you just mind _one_ question, Evans?" He pleaded.

"Potter, my answer is _no_." I said, trying to get past.

"C'mon, Evans, you know you want to." He said, flashing a dazzling smile and sweeping his hand through his jet-black hair- wait. Lily, stop. Right now. He isn't cute; he's an annoying, arrogant, git. There we go. Talk some sense into yourself!

"NO!" I shouted. Everyone turned their heads. I felt my face turn red.

"Eh Heh…Heh…Continue with your normal activities, people!" I said, embarrassed.

"See what you made me do, Potter?" I hissed through my teeth and elbowed him in the gut.

He buckled over, seething. "I love you, Evans!" He shouted after me.

"Whatever, Potter." God, he was charming. No, he was arrogant.

What was this feeling that I felt whenever I spoke to him? You don't like him, Lily, and you know that. But why did I get butterflies in my stomach whenever he smiled? Why did my heart melt whenever he asked me out? I brushed the feeling aside. I boarded the train and joined my friends, Marlene, Emmeline, and Dorcas.

"Hey, guys." I said a little harshly.

"What bites?" Marlene asked casually, fixing her curly, honey-blonde hair. How I envied her hair to my fiery, red frizzy hair. I fingered it consciously.

"Ran into Potter." I said through gritted teeth.

"Ask you out again?" Dorcas asked, her brown eyes shining.

"You got it." I said.

"Anything from the trolley?" The trolley lady asked.

"Umm, yeah. I'll take 6 Sugar Quills." I said. We all ordered, and the lady left. We sat in silence for a minute scarfing down our candy. I felt so upset for saying all those things about James. **(A/N: Thanks to my friend Katie Bell for the idea.) **

Then, James appeared. Again.

"What do you want, Potter?" I asked, spitting fire.

"Umm, well…we have to go. The meeting's started.

"What meeting?" I asked.

"You know…the prefect meeting. They're getting kind of anxious." He said, like it was obvious.

"Why are _you _taking me? I can find my way perfectly fine." I said.

"Uhm, I'm Head Boy. Didn't you know?" He asked.

I froze in my seat. James. Potter. Was. Head. Boy. I was screwed.


	2. This meeting I'm not looking forward to

Met in the Middle

**Hey, people. This is my first Lily/James fan fiction so please don't go hard on me.**

**By the way, J.K. Rowling owns HP, as you all know, bla bla bla. **

_This meeting I wasn't looking forward to…_

Lily's POV

"Uh, Evans? Hello-o? Are you there?" James waved his hand in front of my face. I pushed it out of my way, stood up, and brushed my robes off.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's go." I ran ahead of him, trying to avoid him, but I was too late.

"Evans, come on. Please?" He took my hand and put on a puppy dog face.

"I'm not falling for him. I'm not falling for him. I'm not falling for him." I muttered under my breath and yanked my hand out of his.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not going out with you." I said persistently.

"Evans, you do know we have to share a dorm." He said. "We have different rooms, but we share the common room."

"What?" I asked. "No. This cannot be happening! Me? Share a dorm with _you_? Am I going crazy? This is just a hallucination of mine. Wake up, Lily!" I groaned, face-palming myself. "Whatever. Let's just go." I said. We ran over to the prefect's compartment, out of breath.

"Hey, guys. Sorry we're late. You guys know the rules, but James and I will explain them to you rookies…" I said, out of breath. After we explained the rules, I dismissed them and we were in the compartment, all alone. I was shaking.

"Uh, you're not so bad at this." I said. He looked up at me, surprised. "But that isn't changing my mind any bloody little bit, alright?" I said harshly.

"Yes, ma'am!" He replied. I laughed politely, plastered on a straight face, and straightened out my robes.

"Well, go on." I said. I started heading back to my compartment, but he grabbed me and kissed me, full on the mouth. It took all I had not to kiss him back. I held back mostly because I was getting really angry at him for doing that without even asking. I pulled back and went insane.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? DO YOU THINK YOU CAN GO WALTZING AROUND JUST KISSING PEOPLE, ESPECIALLY THE ONES THAT HAVE HATED YOU FOR 6 YEARS? I DON'T THINK SO, JAMES POTTER!" I yelled, spitting fire. I stalked off, leaving him dumbfounded.

James' POV

I was pretty sure that was going to work, and I'm not sure why it didn't. I thought kissing her would knock some sense into that girl, but obviously not.

I can't explain how much I love her. The first time I laid eyes on her, I fell for her. Her shimmery red hair and sparkling green eyes filled with ambition were just…dazzling. Ok, I know I'm being really corny, but it's true.

So I've been a little arrogant and big-headed here and there, but I don't know what she has against me. Padfoot obviously disagrees by the way he smirks when I say I'm not all that arrogant. I told him that I didn't think he should be one to talk. He smacked me across the face. I suppose I deserve that.

I have no idea what to do. I'm at the point that it's hard not to be with her, but she hates my guts. I hate that, if it makes any sense.

Lily's POV

I can't believe he'd do that to me. I just feel so torn. I guess I'll admit that I kind of like him. Ok, fine. The truth comes out: I really like him. I'm really scared to tell Em, Dorcas, and Marlene. They think I hate him to no end. I feel as if I'm in a mess.

For the moment, I'm just going to forget about him.

Keep telling yourself that, Lily. 'Cuz it's never going to happen.


	3. Confessions and Decisions

Met in the Middle

**Hey, people. This is my first Lily/James fan fiction so please don't go hard on me.**

**By the way, J.K. Rowling owns HP, as you all know, bla bla bla. **

_Confessions and Decisions _

Lily's POV

I nervously and cautiously teetered back to our compartment. I was ringing my hands and trying not to look freaked out. I walked in with a solemn expression and sat down.

"Uh, Lils? Are you…okay?" Dorcas asked with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I wiped the solemn expression off my face and replaced it with a smile.

"So…how'd it go?" Marlene asked.

"Uh…fine." I said. "It was…you know…basic prefect stuff." I said uneasily.

"Hmm…are you sure that was _it_?" Emmeline asked in a suspicious tone.

"Yeah. What about James?" Marlene asked in a singsong voice.

"You mean Potter? Oh, he was his, uh… his usual, arrogant self…" My voice trailed off.

"Mmm _hmm_." Dorcas lifted one eyebrow and looked at me until I broke down. I put my face in my hands and started crying. Em, Dorcas, and Marles sat there, looking alarmed. Em patted my back.

"It's ok, Lily. Just tell us what happened." Dorcas said calmly.

"That…jerk...KISSED ME!" I said between sobs. I think I was kind of overreacting, but I just can't believe myself! I feel so torn…should I like him or not?

"I'm not sure whether to feel shocked, good for you, or just downright confused." Marlene said bluntly.

"Okay, I know you hate him and all, but kissing a cute guy isn't _all _that bad." Dorcas said.

"_Dorcas!_" Marlene, Emmeline, and I said all at the same time.

"What? I was just making a _point_." She said.

"Not the time now, Dorcas." I said through gritted teeth. I felt really distraught. Should I come clean and tell them that I had feelings for him or not? If I did, what would they think?

I think I had finally decided. I was going to tell them.

"Guys, I kind of have something to tell you. And I think you're going to be really surprised, but please, please, _please_, don't make fun of me or freak out. Please." I said in rapidly.

"IthinkilikeJamesPotter." I said in one mouthful.

"You inked a pale-pink otter?" Emmeline said, confused.

"No. I-I think I-think that I-might-_like_ him." I said uneasily and very much unwillingly.

"You think you might like _who_? Marlene said in desperation.

"Who else? The guy I've hated for so long but now-I think he's changed a bit." I said as their eyes widened.

"You _like_ him? You, Lily Evans, _like_ James Potter? I can't believe this is happening! This is _so _ironic." She said, her eyes welling up with tears. Of laughter, that is. Emmeline cleared her throat harshly and looked at Dorcas with an impatient look on her face.

"Dorcas, this is no laughing matter." She said.

Dorcas coughed and straightened out. "Right. Sorry, Lils." She said, but she still had a smirk planted on her face.

"Ok, guys. I kind of have a confession, too." Marlene said in a small voice. We all shifted our attention to Marlene.

"What's that?" I said.

"I like a guy, too." She said.

"Ok, yes. We get that. But _who_?" Dorcas said impatiently.

"Remus." She said lightly.

"Remus?" I asked.

"Remus." She said.

"Marlene, you couldn't have chosen anyone better." I said. "He's quite nice and I find it delightful to have a chat here and there with him." I stated.

"But I'm not sure that he likes _me_." She said persistently.

"Marles-chill. Let me have a talk with him. Maybe get him to open up a bit, you know?" I said.

"Really? You'd do that for me? Thank you _loads _and _loads_, Lils!" She said excitedly as she flung her arms around my neck.

"Don't mention it." I said, my voice muffled. "But, uh, Marles?"

"Yeah?" She said.

"I can't breathe." I said.

"Oh. Sorry." She said as she let go.

"Ok, guys. I know this conversation has been filled with crying and all that emotional stuff, but I like somebody also." Emmeline said.

"Who might _this_ fine young man be?" Dorcas said, sounding very much like my mother when Tuney announced that she met Vernon, whom I dubbed "Vermin" but decided it was smart not to tell her this.

"Sirius." She said matter-of-factly. Dorcas snorted. We all looked at her with similar annoyed expressions.

"He just-gets me. I don't know." She said.

"Dorcas, it's your turn!" I said in a singsong voice.

"Yeah, you wanna take a claim on Peter?" Marlene sniggered.

"That isn't funny, and absolutely never, ever will I even come _close_ to liking him." She said.

And this concludes our train ride to Hogwarts.

Not exactly normal, considering that we're witches.

Better get used to it.


End file.
